vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Avery
Tom Avery was the last doppelgänger in the line of Silas' doppelgängers and his descendants. Linking Stefan to Tom, Sloan and the Travelers were able to learn that Tom was a paramedic who resided in Atlanta, Georgia. Tom was a distant relative of the Salvatore Family. Early History Tom was presumed to have been born and lived in Atlanta, Georgia and worked as a paramedic. Around the same time Silas died, he was kidnapped by a witch named Hazel (who was a member of the Gemini Coven). Hazel put him in a magically induced coma in order to cloak him from the Travelers and ensured he could never be found. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Five In While You Were Sleeping, Tom was seen in visions when Sloan and the Travelers linked him to Stefan in order to discover his whereabouts. In Rescue Me, Tom was found and rescued by Caroline and Enzo after they found him hooked up to a feeding tube and in a magically-induced coma. Caroline snapped Enzo's neck in order to prevent him from killing Tom and then took Tom to a diner, where she compelled him to tell her about his life. Confirming that he was a good person, she compelled him to run far from the Travelers and Enzo and never come back. However, before he could leave, Enzo caught up to them and snapped Tom's neck, killing him. Personality Tom seemed like a kind and compassionate young man. He cared about what happened to others and from what was shown, it seems that he doesn't like seeing people in pain or dying. Tom's skills as a paramedic are so great that even one of the doctors working with him admitted he was the best paramedic he had ever met, even though they didn't get along. Physical Appearance Physically, Tom is handsome and athletic. He has a pale complexion, broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He has straight, short, dark blond hair. He is of slightly above average height, about 5'11", and he has a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique. Appearances Season Five *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' (Death) Season Eight *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Name *'Tom' is a masculine name of English origin. It is a short version of the name Thomas, which is a name of Greek origin. The meaning of the name Thomas is "twin".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_(name) Ironically, Tom is a "twin" or doppelgänger of Stefan and is one of Silas' doppelgängers. Other spellings and variations of the name Thomas include Tam, Tamas, Tamhas, Thom, Thoma, Thomason, Thomson, Thompson, Tomas, Tomaso, Tomasso, Tomasz, Tome, Tomek, Tommie, Tommey, Tomislaw, Tommaso, Thomkins, Tom, Tommy, Tuomas, Tomik, Tomo, Tomos, Tamasine, Tamnais. *'Avery' is an English surname of ambiguous or multiple origins. Some scholars believe it's of Anglo-Norman origin, deriving from "Every" or "Evreux".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avery_(surname) Trivia *He is the second known doppelgänger who was not aware or informed of his supernatural origins; the first was Tatia. **This also makes him the second doppelgänger to appear in the series who didn't meet his other doppelgängers (i.e Stefan and in Tatia's case, Amara). *With the exception of Tatia, who only appeared in a flashback episode, Tom has appeared in the least amount of episodes out of all the known doppelgängers. *Tom is the only doppelgänger (male and female) to not be part of a love triangle. *With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery normal_tvd517-0003.jpg normal_tvd517-0025.jpg normal_tvd517-0030.jpg normal_tvd517-0637.jpg normal_tvd517-0654.jpg normal_tvd517-1228.jpg normal_tvd517-1239.jpg normal_tvd517-1421.jpg normal_tvd517-1423.jpg normal_tvd517-1436.jpg normal_tvd517-1466.jpg normal_tvd517-1502.jpg normal_tvd517-1777.jpg Bj6A7FgIEAElzCm.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Salvatore Family Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Doppelgängers Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased